Sam-S285
History Sam-S285 was a Spartan III commando who was one of the only SPARTAN IIIs who was able to either wear the armor SPARTAN IIs wore or could wear his own customized armor. Armor His customized armor was a Commando helmet, a Commando right shoulder, an ODST left shoulder, a Commando chest, Tac-Pad wrist, he didn't want a utility, and FJ/PARA knee pads. His colors were black and red, the same colors he wore when he was an ODST Captain. Battle of Reach During the Battle of Reach, Sam was assigned to a team of 4 SPARTAN IIIs who were just like him, but only one of them wore SPARTAN II armor. During the Battle, he, along with the rest of his team was sent to help Marines clear out a factory. As they reached the factory, a giant bomb called The Corrupter was fired by Covenant forces and the Covenant then had the power to turn the UNSC soldiers in the blast radius against anyone, even their own troops. The Sangheili turned it on the 4 Spartans who were massacred. The 4 Spartans were cut down in a field. Only Sam and his leader, the SPARTAN II armor wearer survived. They made their way to a communication post. There, they were cornered and his leader was eventually cut down by sniper fire. Sam made the hardest decision and retreated without his commander's body. He lived through the ambush and spread the word and the UNSC fleet arrived and blew up the whole factory. He then was transferred to the UNSC Jaguar where he entered cryosleep. Battle of Requiem Sam awoke in a cryo-tube in the middle of a floating destroyed UNSC Jaguar. He made his way to one of the hangars and flew away in a Sabre, where he found the UNSC Infinity. He then was part of the Battle of Requiem and fought alongside SPARTAN-IVs and Marines and some ODSTs here and there and even met the Master Chief when he and a group of Marines, SPARTAN-IVs, Captain Lasky and Commander Palmer were in a cave, where they first found the Master Chief. Sam was the then the second longest serving SPARTAN on Requiem and on the Infinity. Death Sam met his fate while he and Sword Team, a collection of SPARTAN-IVs who also had military service as ODSTs or Marines, were looking for Spartan Fireteam Majestic member Gabriel Thorne. They were ambushed by Promethean Knights. Sam was the first and only one knocked down. the Knight's Commander appeared out of nowhere and slashed Sam's armored chest open to were it showed the shirt he wore underneath his armor. Sword Team engaged the Knights and killed 3 while the other 4 retreated. Sword Team's original leader before Sam came along, Sydney, Syd, Smith, pulled Sam to a nearby rock. She ordered the rest of the team to search the surrounding area and make sure there was no snipers. Sydney then took of her helmet. The sniper stayed with Sam and Sydney. The sniper was a little bit away behind a rock watching a cliff. Sydney took of his helmet at his request. They smiled at each other. Sam and Sydney, unbeknownst to the rest of Sword Team, loved each other so he touched her cheek and said "I love you." Sydney felt his hand and closed her eyes and cried. He reassured that she would be seeing him later then closed his eyes and died. Sydney opened her eyes and grabbed his hand with both of hers and looked at Sam's face, which looked peaceful. The sniper walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked down then looked at Sam and kissed his head then put his helmet on. She then put her helmet on just as the rest of the team reassembled. They looked at his dead body and then at Sydney, who was now leader again. A Pelican came down and picked them up and carried them to the Infinity where they carried him back to Earth. When the Pelican landed and then team stepped out, everyone in the hangar bay noticed the team carrying a stretcher with a white blanket over a body. They also didn't see Sam. Everyone in the ship headed to the Infinity and lined up next to each other on each side of the team watching the team carry Sam's dead body to the casket room where the team would load him up in a casket. The Master Chief, who also attended, told the Marines carrying Sam to stop. He looked at Sam's helmet, pulled out some dog tags, put them on Sam's chest, then put the blanket back over his helmet. They then carried them off. As they buried him, they took off his armor and buried them on his home planet, Planet Reach. Trivia * Sam wore his SPARTAN III armor during the Battle of Requiem, but it was slightly remodeled. * His signature weapons were a shotgun and an assault rifle. * Sam was one of the few ODSTs to become a SPARTAN. * Sam is the 2nd longest surviving SPARTAN when the Battle of Requiem happened. * Sam and Sydney fought together as ODSTs during Reach, but were split up when Sam became a SPARTAN III. * He has blue eyes with Blonde hair. Category:SPARTAN-III Category:SPARTAN-II Category:ODST